Unicorn
The Unicorn is one of the mythical creatures unleashed in Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare. Description The Unicorn seems to be a mythical version of the Hungarian Half-bred horse with the addition of a horn and cloven hooves. Occasionally, the cloven hooves will appear as normal hooves. It also has a permanent halo of butterflies and leaves a rainbow trail in its wake as it gallops. It has unlimited stamina, and it is extremely tough. It can take an almost endless amount of shots to the side or even cannon fire, however, it dies when shot in the head or after falling from a high cliff. The creature is the fastest mount in Undead Nightmare along with Death. Location The Unicorn can be located in the fields northwest of Torquemada, (directly underneath the map image of three horses) after the player has killed the Chupacabra. The Chupacabra can be killed after you have completed the first four Undead Hunter Challenges and have broken the four Horses of the Apocalypse. Note that the blue circle will not appear on the radar to indicate its location if the Chupacabra has not been killed yet or none of the Undead Hunter ranks were completed, and the mythical creature warning text will also not appear. However, the Unicorn's colored trail makes it very easy to locate. Glitches *If you shoot a unicorn and then ride it, it will twist and turn and fly away, and occasionally if you whistle again, it may fly back and go through the ground. Another way is to kill it and keep shooting it when it's on the ground. Also, if you ride it off a cliff and it dies, it will then twist and turn about and bounce around. *If you shoot the Chupacabra but do not kill it, the unicorn can occasionally appear and be tamed; however, it will not return to you if you whistle for it, even if it has been hitched. *Sometimes the unicorn, when not tamed, will disappear and can't be found for quite a while. This is also reported to happen with Famine and Pestilence. *If you throw a tomahawk into the unicorn, it will glitch into a bizarre animation and fly away, discovered and/or shown in a Rooster Teeth youtube video. (If you shoot him while he is flying with the Explosive Rifle, he will disappear). Trivia *The Unicorn can be differentiated from other undead mounts by the pure white coloring, and the rainbow trail that follows behind it. When at a standstill, butterflies emerge from underneath, similar to Famine's swarm of locusts. **Sometimes the rainbow trail and butterflies will disappear because of a glitch, making it look like a normal horse. However, the horn will never disappear. *If you look closely, you will notice that the Unicorn has cloven hooves like that of a deer. In the medieval legends, the unicorn was an even-hoofed ungulate similar to deer, goats, and antelopes. *When killed, the Unicorn will appear to have bugged physics and fly randomly about until it disappears. After a while you can whistle to get it back. *The Unicorn, like all other mounts in Undead Nightmare, cannot be skinned, but it can be looted for a Unicorn Horn and Unicorn Heart. *The Unicorn also does not have a Blood Pact for quick summoning. If the Unicorn dies, it can be called over and over again as long as the player does not use the blood pact for any other horse or decide to break and hitch another horse. *You must hitch the Unicorn before it will be your steed. Otherwise when you whistle the horse you rode before the Unicorn will come. *If you look closely at the tip of the Unicorn's horn, it seems to be crooked. Gallery unicorn.jpg|The description of the mythical Unicorn in-game. DSC 0226.JPG|A pair of Unicorns in Armadillo. Unicornio RDR UN.png File:My_htc_pics_090.jpg|Look closely and you can see the butterflies in the background. popil.JPG mnkl.JPG 10246393_10152378172548293_6054622485057500687_n.jpg Video thumb|300px|left|Fan Service Achievement / Trophy Guide - Where to find the Unicorn Achievements/Trophies Finding and breaking a Unicorn will contribute to the acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content es:Unicornio Category:Horses Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Redemption Transport Category:Undead Nightmare Animals Category:Rare Spawns